Overprotective
by Badbella13
Summary: "Why are you so overprotective lately? You know I can take care of myself"


**Hope you like it! This is my second fanfic ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 **

She got in the car without saying a word. He knew she was mad, really mad. Kevin sighed and closed his car's door to drive her home. It had been a busy week and the only thing they wanted was some time to be together and relax a little. But being a hero is a full-time job, another day another fight. So when they heard that the Forever Knights were trading something really dangerous, it was "hero time" like Ben always says.

After all this time it seemed that the forever knights like to get their asses kicked by the three young heroes, but this time wasn't as easy as usual. At first the situation was under control but suddenly there were too many knights, nobody knew where the heck all that guys came from. They were separated and Kevin got nervous. He didn't like the idea of not seeing Gwen around. When he finally found her, she was being surrounded by several knights. She didn't seem worried tough but Kevin wasn't going to wait to see if she was preparing an spell or something. He took care of all the knights leaving a very angry anodyte. He knew how much se hated to feel useless in a fight and most of all she hated when other people thought she needed to be saved.

So now they were in the car. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't good for this situations. And what did she wanted him to do anyway? Apologize? For caring about her? He decided to continue driving but he knew he couldn't delay the moment for too long. So when he parked outside her house he feel the urge to say something, he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Gwen…" He started but she interrupted him angrily. "What?"

"C'mon Gwen, this is ridiculous, you don't have a reason to be mad" He responded now angry too.

" I don't?, Kevin I am sick of this. You don't need to protect me every second. I am pretty capable of taking care of myself!"

"I know that, it's just…"

"Just what?" She snapped, but she regretted as soon as she saw him. His beautiful black eyes were darker than usual. He was hiding something from her and that was hurting him. She breath in several times to calm herself.

" Listen Kev. When I was a kid I didn't have powers, but I tried to help Ben anyway and he had to save me over and over again. So when I got my powers I realized I needed to be strong so that I could actually be useful. … I wanted to protect myself as well as others, being a hero as my cousin" Gwen waited but Kevin kept silent, just listening so she continued. "I've been training really hard since then… We are a team, aren´t we? Why don't you guys trust me? Just because I am a girl doesn't mean…"

"It is not because you are a girl… I know what you are capable of, you are one of the most scariest person I know (when you are angry of course) and I can rely on you no matter what happen " Kevin finally interrupted her, watching directly into her green eyes.

"So what's the problem then? Why are you being so overprotective lately?" Gwen asked now curious. Her eyes were softer when she looked at him. "You know you can tell me anything"

Kevin sighed heavily "… It's just… I… I don't want to lose you…"

"Kevin you don't have to worry about that…"

"You don't understand, you don't know what it's like to be alone. I lost my father, my home, even my mother when I ran away. I had no friends, no one. I lost Quarrel because I was a coward. And the worst of all, I almost lost you and by my own hand when I was a monster…. I don't want to lose anyone else…specially you" He said sadly waiting for the read headed reaction.

She was speechless, it was really unusual that Kevin expressed his feelings. He didn't thought she was weak, she was important to him…

She took his head between her hands to watch directly into his eyes "I am not going anywhere Kevin, I love you" "I love ya too" He answered relived.

"But you must promise you won't be so overprotective anymore"

"Mmm… I can´t assure you anything" He said with a smirk on his face.

" You are impossible" She answered rolling her eyes.

**So that's it. I hope you guys like it and please review it! By the way read my other story too "My reasons to forgive you" I got only 2 reviews in that one… how can I improve if you don't help me? Thanks for reading ****J**

.


End file.
